


An Angel's Beauty

by jdale



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s01e18 Mystery of a Thousand Moons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdale/pseuds/jdale
Summary: After the Blue Shadow Virus incident, Anakin tells Padmé about his encounter with an angel while searching for reeksa root on Iego.





	An Angel's Beauty

“Hey, Ani, I’m still feeling a little out of it,” Senator Padmé Amidala told her husband, slowly rising from the couch. “I think I’m gonna go ahead and crawl into bed.”

Said husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, also rose from the couch and placed an arm around his wife’s shoulders. “I have to leave for Ryloth in the morning, so I probably ought to call it a night as well.”

The couple walked to the bedroom arm in arm. Upon arriving, Anakin pulled back the covers and helped Padmé into bed before climbing in himself. The two of them lay there in silence for several moments.

“Obi-Wan and I met an angel while we were out on Iego retrieving the reeksa root,” Anakin said finally.

A smile tugged at the corners of Padmé’s mouth. “Were they as beautiful as all the spacers on Tatooine said they were?” she asked teasingly.

“Yeah,” Anakin replied softly. “Not as beautiful as you, though.”

Padmé rolled her eyes indulgently. “You flatter me, Anakin.”

Anakin grinned. “All part of the job description.”

Padmé sighed. “Oh, you.”

“Yes, me.”

Padmé’s expression turned serious. “Ani…thank you for ignoring me and continuing the search for a cure even when I told you to call it off.” She laughed nervously. “I was prepared to die for the Republic if the situation required, but nevertheless, I’m glad it didn’t come to that.”

Anakin rolled his head to the side to face her. “You had to know I wouldn’t listen to you, didn’t you?”

“Why, because you’re too stubborn to just give up?”

“That, and I wasn’t about to let that madman win without a fight,” Anakin responded.

“Well, thank you, whatever the reason,” Padmé repeated.

Anakin drew Padmé’s slender frame into his arms and pulled her to his chest. “I love you, Angel,” he whispered, gently kissing her hair.

“I love you, too, Ani,” Padmé murmured.

With a contented sigh, Anakin let his worries about the upcoming mission slip away and nestled Padmé closer as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
